the songs song through the wind book one one of many to come
by rainb0whydrar
Summary: this first book is about a lizard humanoid named small tale that has a tragic and horrific Discovery about his bloodline and his life is never the same after.


this is my first time doing this so if i could get some feed back from you guys that would be great

chapter 1 the shadow of my destiny.

"Small Tale are u ready for your chance to be one of us today". i woke from my slumber on our floor do to the fact that i've had to much fermented fruit last night with a couple of females that i've met up with the days before. there no where in sight thank kollec or my dad/ teacher would freak. "did you hear me or are you still tipsy after last night?". At this remark i woke and tried to think of a way how he already knew about the party. "Sorry dad i was just tired thats all." "know you now that today is the night of the honored dead, the day that all the children have a chance to become men by going through the trials of our fore fathers." "Yes dad i know this is my only chance at being a strong member of our tribes army and not a weak laborer for the fishing group." _I_ _hated the fishing guys there always happy. softys i call them but yet again what difference are they from me when it came down to body stature? and body stature is everything when it came to my life_. " Ya the tribes ancient says this years night of the honored dead is going to be one of the worst and yet (he looks out window) its a beautiful day?" "Yup just one peachy day dad great for a trial of our fore fathers." "Well im not saying sheshes wrong..." " ok lets just go get so.ethi g to eat before i make a fool out of myself today." _my dad stared at me for a while. probably wondering if i ment the trials then he smilled and for the first time in a month since my mothers death i saw my dad had hope for me_.

"Hey small tale you're finaly up after tha..." i ran tords him before he could say party " I told you not to talk about that Large Jaw i was up all night training remember?" "Oh its ok son i totaly know about _training_ sessions you were taking from Large Jaw in claw to mouth combat." he winked after that and i wanted to punch Large Jaw in the mouth for telling him but i kew id lose a fight to him. we sat down and i tried to not look at my dad at all but i found myself looking at him and it was almost as if he was staring at my soul...and it was becoming a little creepy. "ok give it to me" "give what to you?" "the lecture as to why i should have been training and not partying last night" " oh you'll get one but not till after the trials, and to tell you the truth i did the same thing when i was a kid turning into a man." "ya well i still should have trained." " ya that would be smart but its totaly ok to have some fun especially during the most stressful day of your childhood coming to a end." "wait you did the exact same thing when you were a kid before your trials?" "yup but between us i had 3 girls i still one up you son." then he smiled as if it was a competition. "oh ya but did you get to stay with them all night if you now what i meen." " oh small tail you have so much to learn." we both luagh and then dig into our breakfast that consist of fried huminoid fless that tasted like half pig probably orc.

after breakfast we go out and wonder the village to find some training buds i chose jarge jaw obviously, but my dad usualy. hose who challenged him he may have lost to our cheif when they were kids but he never gave up even near death and our cheif had to intervene just to save him. he lost but he didnt end up as a fisher he got a good ranking as a captian of our guard but if i would have picked i would have at least made him a general for his ability to never give up. "dad try not to beat up your training pall to much and ill try not to give up so soon k." " anything to show you how not to ever give up." he chose the bigest person he could find and challenged him to a pit fight and then it was me and large jar. my dad made him pass out but at least he didn't beat him this time, the always think he cant fight because he's small but man my dad can move when adrenaline kicks in. "k son your turn you can do this." "I'll try my best." then wwhen i went into the ring i saw the 2 females ive met at the party and i thought _well great im going to lose and in front of the girls ive inprest last night with me atualy winning a fight for the first time in my life_. "hey small tale aren't those the girls you went with after the party." he smilled after that. im so sick of this guy were suppose to be friends but he always ruins things and makes fun of me. well no more im sick of being the loser i may be small but i can pack a punch. _yess give into your true power small tale._ " who said that?" "who said what small tale?... wow your going nuts HEHES NOW TALKING TO HIMSELF." at this remark the girls laugh. "ok im done with your crap im going to kill you if you dont stop." "wow now hes actualy threatening me." i looked at my dad cuase i could sense he was looking at me. he looked although he was waiting for a sign bit why would he do that? "k you know the rules dont make me kill both of you or just make you not go through your trials... ready?" "born ready" "ready?" "as much as ill ever be" "FIGHT!!"

I woke up in what i thought was the ring but it was different some how probably because nobody was moving as if they were all paralyzed? _ive been waiting for one of your kind to come to be for a while._ "ah who are you and what are you?" this creature was as if it was made of pure s smoke and reaked of solfur. _it doesnt mater what or who i am just what i can do for you._ "which is what?" as the creature speaked i relized it wasnt moving its mouth just staring at me but how? _i know what your thinking you know, anyway i can gove you power just in exchange for a small price._ "what?" _just a favore nothing more than you can have anything you desire._ "at this i kind of was interested but also felt wierdly ok with this when i usualy never are ok with anything? _i have answers to all your questions but only if you join me._ i beleive this creature to be a she for that feminine tast to her words. "ok but you still haven't told me your name?" _i am nahari godess of shadow and maker of shadow scales._ wow many questions pop in my head at this moment but through much thought (which for a lizard is like deciding what meat to chose for dinner). "i except your offer." _glorious the changes will be made after your fight and beware the mist for they will always trie to kill my children._ what children does she mean im not her child and what mist? "um can i get a clearer statement as to what is bad about some mist?" _ive already been here to long ill be in touch._ "no dont leave!" but it was to late i was back and about to lose to some raged lizard that is my opponent.

"whats the matter cant take the pain small tale." "i'll gut you for that one large jaw." so far hes bit me twice one in the shoulder and one in my leg, then proceeded to tuant me. i cam feel the anger in me and was about to run in when a certaint voice said _no you fool hes baiting you._ as always i dont listen and run in and as always i had made the wrong move. he side stepped out of the way of my attack and bit me in the face leaving a very big and hurtful gnash on my left side of my face. thankfuly he didn't get my eye or nose, of that would have happened i would be useless to the tribe. "what no trash talk after that one you runt." i blacked out and the next thing i know ive cut a big and deep slash in his side and a voice saying _your welcome._ i thanked nahari. "what the hell!" "what cant take the pain or humiliation of taking a hit from me." "ill..." "youll what get me for that loud mouth." he roared at this and charged but the funniest thing happend he went through me! like a ghost going through a person. when i looked down i could see that i was like nahari. i walked out to the center and i was me again and relised that it only happend when i was in the shadows or in dim lighting. "you cheater hes using magic!" " i dont even know magic so shut up and bring it like a man you loud mouthed woos." " you'll be sorry for that one!" "oh will i." _dont be to cocky you have the upper hand dont lose it._ i relized what she meant and kept fight. i got a couple of slashes in but his bite hit me two more times. i could feel changes know but only internally. then i looked down and noticed what looked liked smeared blood on my scales but know that i looked at them closer they were turning black almost smoky. "come on small fry or is your dad going to finally get rid of his disappointment finally." _dont do it._ but i was already charging head on with this guy who was twice the size of me. after the crash of both bodys i felt a sharp pain in my throat and then heard a snap, then blackness. _you should have listened to her but ill let you live this once for you are part of so much more than you think right know, search for the wolf to the north and the girl to the south._


End file.
